familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Dantman
Welcome! Thank you very much, User:Dantman, for fixing my Template:Usedcommons. It finds the history. Robin Patterson 15:23, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning up the mess. Looks like a family squabble escalated to the point that they thought mucking around this site might be fun. Now she's blocked everyone from contacting her, and I hope she calms down. We'll see. Chadlupkes 15:29, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :I was watching it last night in the change logs. I suppose this goes with the territory of having info about living people... Such disputes are well known on WP regarding macro history (eg was there a genocide in Armenia at the hands of the Turks). With so much collective evidence, the truth wins out. But what happens with the microhistory that we are engaged in here? Having a social site means spillover of squabbles at a minute social scale that no one else understands. It was easy for an impartial observer to see that labeling someone as Satan was probably not accurate. But what do we do for example in cases when someone writes that someone else's great grandmother was in a mixed race marriage. It is unfortunate that many folks would take this as an insult, and that others would create fictions involving mixed marriage or "illegitimate" children (an unfortunate term) in an effort to injure others. It gets even more subtle, especially for example in Polynesian cultures where ancestor mixture with certain rival clans are treated as a lessening of one's standing in the group. It all seems rather silly from the outside, but some regard it as foundation facts regarding their identity. :The implications for process seem not very unlike the approach of WP. What we do in such cases is to insist that both POVs be expressed and that there not be edit wars over such matters. The end game is different though because in WP, one or more of the hotheads in the debate cool off and don't care after a few months. It may be different here. You may have a locked article that expressed a POV that the other regards as deeply unfair. No concensus is going to be reached in some of these feuds, and in many cases folks never cool off- some of these silly disputes go back for centuries. Not pretty. We'll see. :The implications for structured wikis is different. Databasey like approaches are generally intolerant of different versions of reality. Providing for alternates (parents, children, events) is the way other sites handle it, and I suppose that is the way we should do it too. Currently we have two articles on Charlemagne- probably a mistake, but in some cases we'll see this due to a disputed alternate version. The interesting part is the linkage when the alternate realities connect back to shared accounts. At some point the parties in the dispute agree on an ancestor, and at that point you have the alternate children/ parent links. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 16:47, 13 October 2007 (UTC)